Love Story
by rudiroo
Summary: amu ust choose between ikuto an tadase. itkutoxamuxtadase
1. Chapter 1

This is based after Amu and Tadase have come back from a year trip of looking for shugo chara and successfully finding them with the help of Dia.

Amu is now back in school and studying hard to make sure she could get into an upper secondary school and further school, unlike Tadase she was no child geniuses but she was still a bright girl.

* * *

Amu was walking back home with Miki, since the rest wanted to stay at home and sleep. When Tadase came running up to her and said something that would turn Amu's world upside down. "Amu I like you, I know you don't want this right now but I really need you to choose between me and Ikuto. I just can't take not knowing who you love."Tadase had confessed. "I will try to give you my answers by the end of this week so please have some patients", replied Amu with some shock and worry in her voice. Tadase walks off after giving he peck on the cheek and a light spoken response of, "A week Amu, ok". As soon as he had gone miki pipped up with "What are you going to Amu, we don't now were Ikuto is, we could always ask Utau but she isn't happy when you go off on your own for long periods of time in case you get in trouble; plus what says Ikuto is still loves you?".

Amu was silent for the rest of the walk home replaying over the last three years in her head, from when she had first met the two boys, to their first and second confessions and finally Miki's words of advice. This all she could do to decide.

Amu's thoughts I dragged my heavy body upstairs and carried on playing memories over in my head, I collapsed on my bed and thought some more. It was true Tadase was kind-hearted, warm and loving person, he's fun to be around; makes me laugh, cheers me when I'm down but he doesn't make me feel passionate about him. Whilst Ikuto is cheeky and wild, he can be loving, caring and gentle; but is still he can be a little to mean, though the passion is there and he is the one I'm most drawn to, he comes with so much baggage. Will I ever be able to choose between the two? End of Amu's thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Laying there on the bed Amu fell asleep from the mental exhaustion of trying to decide between two boys who brought her happiness. Then suddenly the neighbourhood is woken by a 14 year old girl shouting "GOT IT". Amu's plan was to kiss both boys and see which one who made her feel the most passion, and then she would be with them. She then went to sleep and apologised to the neighbours in the morning.

Amu's thoughts I raced to school happy with my decision on how to settle the situation, all I have to do is ask Utau on Ikuto's were a bouts; this I can do after school. I noticed Tadase while walking through the school gate. I walked straight passed him quickly while hiding in the crowd. While in the locker room at the entrance I slipped a letter into his locker when no one was looking. I saw him coming and happy.

The letter read

Dear Tadase

Meet me behind the clock tower at lunch

From Amu

After he had read it I ran off to lessons happy my plan was going smoothly.

End of Amu's thoughts

Tadase was shocked yet happy about what he'd read. At break Tadase ran to the clock tower. Tadase leant against the clock tower, until a soft yet strong hand pulled him to the back; were no would see them, he then felt a pair of soft lips hit his lips, it hit it was Amu, Amu was kissing him, he couldn't believe it. He kissed her back, letting his emotions take control in the kiss. Tadase was so happy he really thought he had won her over till it happened. Amu pulled away, she ran off with her bag bouncing against her side. Amu ran out of school and to the bus stop, 30 minutes later she was hopping off a train at the centre of Tokyo and walking to the head of japans hmv headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you come back to Tokyo after a year and the first time you come to see me is to ask for a favour," Utau moans at Amu in her private room. "I know Utau but I really need this favour I'll be forever in you debt, so please," Amu pleads with Utau to do her a favour Utau sighs, and gives in. "Fine what is it?" "Will you help me get in touch with Takuto?"Utau pauses in shock of what Amu had just asked her. It was true that she thought that this day may have come eventually; it was true that she had planned what she was going to say; even part of keeping in touch with her big brother. But now the time had come and she was sat a still as stone, 'wake up, move, and don't freak out Utau' was all she could do and say in her head. "Well will you get me in touch with Ikuto, Utau. I know I'm being selfish but I really need this favour". "Amu don't beg I'll help you out, I knew this day was coming. I will ring him now and see if he can teleport here now." "Thank you Uatu; by the way since when was Ikuto able to teleport? "A few weeks after you he left, apparently awakening the seven seas treasures power gave him the ability." "I thought that the seven seas treasures, was only temporary." "Seems it opened powers that were there, yet till that happened he couldn't open them without help," Utau presses the call button on her phone and the phone connects to Ikuto "Guess who?" "Utau you just called me last night, what do you want this early in the morning?" Ikuto moans. "Not me, a certain 14 year old with pink hair......."Ikuto interrupts. "Give Amu the phone," Ikuto pissed at being woken, yet happy because Amu was the one ringing, Utau passed the phone to Amu "STUPID GIRL, you wake me up when I've been busy all day and I have one today...." "STUPID IKUTO, FOR GOD SAKES SHUT IT AND TELEPORT HER NOW, I MEAN IT!" Amu yelled down the phone.

Utau's thoughts. These two are dreadful at showing their feelings what's wrong with these backwards people? End of Utau's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

In seconds Ikuto appeared out of no were, he was at least 6 feet, 3 inches, with his navy blue hair now shoulder length. He stood there in all his glory, a man, what just over a year and bit of freedom could do to someone. He was dressed in his black lynx form, with the addition of a scythe. The scythe handle was a long black metal pole, the blade was long and sharp, and it seemed to be made out of stainless steel. One thing that was the same was his aura and smug mischievous smile. Yes this was Ikuto in his pride and glory.

Utau left the room after saying her goodbyes; she wasn't going to stay around to see this fight. She wasn't one for quarrelling couples, plus it was her turn to go a wonder.

When Utau left the room all the two could do was stand there, in awe, they looked each other up and down, over and over again. The moments spent in silence seem to drag, neither side seem to know how to approach this situation. After all not many people meat again after a year, knowing how to approach unfinished business.

Ikuto's thoughts. I stared at the pink haired 14 year old in front of me, it was amazing seeing her after so long; even better she was the one who had invited me. I saw studied her female physique in depth. Even though she had only gained height by about a few extra centimetres, but that isn't what interested me at all. Her woman like figure that had taken over the child's body, her long structured opal face; the long eye lashes the emphasised her golden-brown eyes. To be truthful though, her boobs were her most interesting feature I'd say that were a nice firm c cup. This little girl was my idea of fit. The only question left really was; does she have the attitude, to back up her presence? End of Ikuto's thoughts.

Ikuto's question was soon answered, by none other than Amu. She practically jumped on him; her slim arms wrapped around his neck, he was pulled close to her loving embrace. Then smack went her lips against his, little kiss became deeper; till a gasp of air from the two let Amu slip her tongue into Ikuto's mouth and he quickly did the same. Before Ikuto knew it, he was pushing Amu against the wall and kissing he force fully. FLASH, it hit him he was kissing a girl 5 years younger than him, plus what was the real reason behind Amu kissing him; she had never once thought of doing this before. So he pushed her off him.


	5. Chapter 5

Amu's thoughts. He pushed me away, just when it was getting to the best part. I want to know what's going on in his mind. He always pushes me way, why, why is he doing this to me? I guess I'll have to ask him myself. End of Amu's thoughts.

"Ikuto, why did you stop?" Amu asked seductively, while walking up to the young man and wrapping her arms around him. "Amu what are you up to?" Ikuto sneered while pushing the girl away again. It was answer time and she was going to answer him no matter what. "What do you mean I was only showing you my feelings," Amu replied in an innocent voice. "I know that, what is the meaning behind this is my real question. You never would have done this before," Ikuto inquired treading carefully on the subject, "Has the stubborn little girl fallen for the witches' cat?" The glint in his eyes had returned and the smug grin, of course Amu being Amu didn't like it; she opened her mouth pretending to answer his question, but instead she ran off. Ikuto was left standing there with, nothing much had really changed in their behaviour, she still had his heart and he got nothing.

As soon as Amu was home she let her tears fall down, she knew it was Ikuto she loved, but to have to let Tadase down again after so much was going to kill her. Amu looked at the clock, eight o'clock; she picked up her cell and rang Tadase to give him the bad news. "Hello" Tadase welcoming voice greeted. "It's me can we meet at the park in ten?" "Sure, see you then." Amu grabbed her jacket and ran out the house and off to the park.

Ikuto's thoughts. I was sleeping in my favourite spot, curled up on the grass; thinking of how the meeting with Amu went and if could have gone better. This was till I was woken by a young couple. They were walking past me, they hid behind the trees in the greenery section (usually used for hide and seek by little children). I listened to their conversation, "Tadase, I have something to tell you so please just listen to me. I will now answer your confession; it's a no, I'm so sorry." By now I knew the girl was Amu, she was obviously sincere and meant her words, yet all I wanted to know was who she was in love with. I decided to take a trip to her balcony. End of Ikuto's thoughts.

The cat hopped on over to Amu's house and stood on the balcony waiting for her to arrive. Amu opened the gate, took a deep breath and entered her home. She tiptoed upstairs so not to disturb her parents from there TV, they were always the same asking her unnecessary questions; for example how was your day, keeping up to date with school work- no she absolutely did not want that. As she opened her bedroom door she could sense Ikuto's presence, she walked cautiously to the balcony. "Nice night isn't it," Amu decided small talk would be best. "How did you now I was here, it's not like I was here, it's not like Yoru is with me," Ikuto questioned. "Maybe the kitty is just losing his touch," she suggested. "No way, I won't be caught by anyone." "We'll see about that." Amu leaned forward and kissed him, "You said before you left that you would make me fall for you, you promised. Guess what, you did it; I've fallen for the witches cat," her words were meaningful and full of love. "I'm no longer the witches cat you set me free, this person standing here is a merely the soul that has been reborn; my hands are clean, my love is pure and I no longer come with the baggage I once did."

Amu hugged Ikuto tightly, never wanting to let go; her problems had been solved and the man she loved was next to her as tangible as a rock. He bent his head down and rested it on top of her head; he loved the feeling of being comforted by Amu. Amu could tell he was sleepy; she pulled him into her room and laid him on her bed. She laid his head on her lap, as always Ikuto quickly fell asleep and Amu just sat there stocking his hair.


End file.
